


Smoking Hot

by Silvaxus



Series: Questionable AU's and where to find them [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dragon King Lucifer, Dragon Knight Dean, Dragon Knight Sam, Dragon sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Sam swings a mighty sword, Sex, dragon!AU, questionable story but writer loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: “Whoever was responsible for this would be very sorry,” Lucifer thought as he used his spiked tail to impale one of his attackers. The only good thing of this day? A very big slate coloured dragon that can swing a mighty sword.





	Smoking Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Heya fellas,
> 
> okay...this is...questionable. I was bored when I wrote the outlines. I love it. My beloved beta couldnt tell me what she was thinking about it and I only laughed xD
> 
> Have fun and...dont judge me^^
> 
> Silva

Lucifer was pissed while he slammed his spiked tail down onto the claw trying to grab him Lucifer rammed his own claws into the idiots’ snout. He was the ruling Dragon King and magic was his domain and someone really tried to a full blown assault on his very throne high up in the Burning Mountains. _“Whoever was responsible for this would be very sorry,”_ Lucifer thought as he used his spiked tail to impale one of his attackers. His tail went right through the idiots’ left eye and came back out of the back of his head. The idiot, a golden dragon, stopped with his axe raised mid swing only to drop dead on the ground when Lucifer ripped his tail back out. Growling in disgust, Lucifer watched as blood splattered over his pristine white scales. Lucifer snapped with his strong fangs at two more idiots attacking him, one black and one red scaled bastard, and they exploded in a splash of blood and scales. More blood marked his beautiful scales now. Roaring in anger, Lucifer hammered his strong claws between the plates of the next idiots’ armor and grinned at the stunned look of surprise. Just because he was a mage and king didn’t mean he wasn’t skilled in fighting his enemies claw against claw.  
  
He heard the trademark sound of a dragon taking a deep breath and Lucifer called his magic to shield himself against the flames. He was made of fire and magic but it didn’t mean he liked to get hit by a full blown fire breath. Lucifer waited while he ripped someone’s arm out of the socket, but when he turned around the cave of his throne room shook with the power of a roar coming from one of the tunnels leading to the throne room.  
  
A dragon broke through the lines of enemies and traitors. The new dragon was big and his scales had the colour of dark slate. Black smoke rose from his nostrils and his wings were raised high behind him. His armor was covered in blood as was his broad sword he was holding in his claws like it weighted nothing. The dragon roared again and swung his sword. One of the traitors lost his head to the sword of the dragon and Lucifer looked in fascination at the dragon who ripped his sword out of the cave wall, made of solid marble, and went after the next traitor. This one ended with his throat slit by the black claws of the slate coloured dragon while he impaled a fleeing traitor in the chest with his long tail. “And what a long tail this one had,” Lucifer marveled and stopped to fight when the traitors fell victim one after one to the dragon. One traitor managed to make a run for the tunnels and out of the reach of the dragons’ sword but without the sound of a deep breath, the dragon released a mighty flame from his throat that seared the marble of tunnel and the traitor screamed in pain.  
  
Only the pained screams of the traitor were heard and even these screams fell silent when the dragon broke the traitors neck with a swift flick of his long tail. The dragon ripped his sword free from a dead body and lowered his head in front of Lucifer. “My King, I hope you are well and unharmed.” Lucifer shivered at the dark and rolling voice. “Yes, it’s not like I can’t take of myself if necessary,” Lucifer answered and looked at the blood on his scales in disgust. “That I can see my King,” the dragon answered and offered Lucifer and cloth he had pulled out from his armor. Taking the cloth, soft even against his thick scales, Lucifer wiped the blood off his scales while the slated coloured dragon watched the tunnels leading to the throne room. “What’s your name dragon?” Lucifer asked and tried to hide his curiosity. Just because he was the king didn’t mean he could know every dragon in his kingdom. “Dragon Knight Sam the Ruthless, at your service my King.” The knight didn’t bow again but rose to his full height when the sounds of people coming closer to the throne room could be heard. A Dragon Knight? Lucifer looked at the armor and saw indeed the badges of a knight but not of royal birth. So, not a knight by birth but of choice and hard work and no dragon could earn a name like ‘The Ruthless’ easily.  
  


Another dragon entered throne room. This one wasn’t as big as the knight but wore the same kind of armor and was of a fresh green colour followed by dragon with completely black scales. “Sam, good to see you made it… again,” green scales said and walked up to the knight to pull him into a tight hug before he noticed and Lucifer and bowed down immediately. “My King. Please excuse my rude entrance.” Green scales wasn’t looking at Lucifer but at the slaughtered dragons all over the room. “My King, this scaled lizard without manners is my brother. Dragon Knight Dean the Dreaded. He was fighting in a different part of the court against the traitors. Were you able to catch some of them alive?”  
  
Lucifer looked at the exchange between the brothers. They had indeed caught a few of the traitors alive but Lucifer was barely listening to the exchange. He was still cleaning his scales and used the time to look at the knight who had fought for him. Tall and large with broad shoulders that even Lucifer felt small next to him and Lucifer was among the biggest dragons of the court. His tail was long and good looking with more spikes Lucifer had ever seen on a dragon. The knight held his wings loose against his back, but Lucifer could see the power in those wings. The armor he wore wasn’t of the best Lucifer had ever seen nor the worst. It was made to serve its wearer and protect him, not to make him look pretty. This was a bloodied warrior and no beautiful court trinket like so many others of the useless knights these days.  
  


“My King?”  
  
The question addressed at him ripped Lucifer out of his thoughts as he looked at the two knights in front of him while the third knight, the black one, blocked the entry to the throne room. “What should we do with the surviving traitors my King?” green scales asked, and Lucifer had already forgotten his name and so he looked to the other knight, Sam, he remembered. “Make an example of them. I won’t tolerate such idiocy in my Kingdom, everyone should fear my wrath should they anyone try something like this again.”  
  
The knight smiled at Lucifer and it wasn’t nice or friendly but full of sharp fangs. Lucifer felt turned on by this display of the knight. “You want them to tell a story of the horrors they will face, my King?” The knight looked at Lucifer with lowered eyes and his eyes, a mix of grey and green, seemed to glow. “Oh yes, what do you have in mind, Knight?”  
  
What the mind had in mind surprised even Lucifer and he laughed in delight and amusement at the horror on the traitors faces when their punishment was delivered. While his brother held the traitors down with ease, Sam swung his mighty sword and hacked off the traitors’ wings before they were thrown into a corner of the vast cave in front of the entry high above the clouds to the court.  
  


When every traitor had lost his wings to Sam’s sword, Sam nodded at his brother who took a deep breath and set the wings aflame. The traitors screamed in pain and agony. Until now, they had hoped that with magic a healer would be able to reattach the lost limbs but something burned to a crisp couldn’t be reattached. Sam gripped one of the traitors by the throat and lifted him up with ease and Lucifer what in delight as the strong muscles of Sam’s arm bulged under the slate coloured scales. “You lost your right to call yourself dragon the moment you chose to attack our king and now you will be cast out of his court.” Horror appeared on his face and Lucifer was rolling over the floor in a very unroyal behaviour. Without wings they couldn’t stop the fall they were awaiting them. Sam threw the dragon out of the cave and his scream of fear could only be heard for a brief moment before he was too far away to be heard anymore. Lucifer was sure that some of the idiots would survive the fall and so the story of the failed attack on him would spread as well of the story of the punishment the surviving idiots had to face. No one would try something like this in the near future again.  
  
When Lucifer could speak again, and he hadn’t had something to laugh about in such a long time, Lucifer looked at his knight who was waiting for his next command. “Well, well, well… The Ruthless is a fitting name for you, Dragon Knight… but I think Sam The Merciless would fit you even better, don’t you think?” And Dragon Knight Sam the Merciless smiled again at Lucifer with a smile full of sharp fangs.  
  
….  
  
At the next day, Lucifer called for his knight. Through the night, he had an idea that revolved around the knight. Sitting on his throne, more like lying on his back with his long tail hanging over the armrest and one wing on the floor, Lucifer watched Sam stepped into the throne room, cleaned of the blood. Like a good little knight, Sam kneeled in front of his king but strangely it didn’t feel right with Lucifer to have Sam kneel in front of him. “Get up Knight, I have something to tell you.” Sam set back on his haunches and looked at Lucifer with the patience of a soldiers waiting for his orders. That his broad chest was again covered his is dark armor made Lucifer stare again.

“After what happened yesterday I want you as my personal knight Sam the Merciless. Your duties would be to stay with me all the times and entertain me when I’m bored, look scary when I want idiots gone, kill idiots when they do something stupid and look impressive, so idiots don’t even try to do something like yesterday.” Sam looked at Lucifer with his head tilted to the side but didn’t move otherwise. Even his tail remained still. “I’m not of royal birth, my King. I’m just a brute breed for the battlefield and to defend the throne if necessary. I’m sure there are other dragons more fit and suitable for this kind of duty. I’m not skilled to be around royalty or how to treat them properly.”  
  
Lucifer rolled down from his throne and stepped closer to the knight. Up close, Lucifer noticed that Sam was indeed bigger than he was. Even while sitting back on his haunches, Lucifer grinned at the knight. Sam hadn’t said no. “I don’t give a fuck. You can throw any idiot through the court if you think someone steps too close to me for your liking and nobody could do anything about it because it would be your job to ensure my safety. What do you say?”  
  
Sam was silent and just looked at Lucifer before he looked at the guards at the tunnels to the throne room before he looked at Lucifer. “I agree.”  
  
…

 

Right after Sam had agreed to be his royal guard, Lucifer had dragged Sam down to the quarters of the craftsmen who mostly worked for the royal family. Lucifer passed the small caves and ignored the curious stares. Lucifer had one specific blacksmith in mind for the new armor Sam would need. His current armor was good, but as his royal guard he needed something more impressive. The last cave was what Lucifer was looking for.  
  
“Anael,” Lucifer hollered and slammed his long tail against the cave wall when he walked in. _“Always good to annoy the family,”_ he thought with a smirk. “Anael,” he hollered again when no answer came but suddenly a heavy sledgehammer came flying right for his head and was stopped right in time by Sam’s mighty claw with a frown on his face, but Lucifer shook his head. No time to stomp and maim this time. “What do you want you overgrown magic spitting lizard,” came the answer from somewhere in the cave before a small dragoness with dark red scales stepped around the corner of her cave. “Haven’t had enough fun yesterday kicking idiots from the mountain that you have to annoy me today?” Ah, what a lovely snarl. “You know me to well sister, but annoying you is always my goal. Today, I bring you work. This my new personal royal guard Dragon Knight Sam the Merciless. He needs new armor to impress the idiots who think stepping out of line would be fun. You know what I mean.”  
  
The small dragoness stepped around Lucifer and accepted her hammer back from Sam. She looked him over in a very professional manner and it sat ill with Lucifer. He wanted to be the only one who looked at Sam with any kind of intent. “Seriously… what did your parents feed you as a hatchling? Their slayed enemies to make you grow so big? Step over there so I can take a better look at you.” Anael pointed at a large open space next to a smithy and Sam stepped to the shown point without saying anything. Anael walked around Sam and pulled and shoved at his armor and Lucifer growled low when she peered under the armor to check what the inlay was made of. “What kind of armor do you want for him brother? Something like he’s already wearing or one of those big useless show armors? All pomp and polished steel but no much room to move.” It was then that Anael turned around to look at her brother stepping away from Sam.  
  


Lucifer gritted his fangs and pulled his magic back to himself. This was his sister and he knew that he had only a professional interest in Sam, but he didn’t like it. Good thing, that Sam started to speak. He explained to Anael what kind of armor he preferred and asked if a few changes were possible. Knight and Blacksmith talked for some time, but Lucifer wasn’t listening. Only when Sam nodded at him did they leave together. When they left the craftsmen quarters, Sam spoke again to Lucifer as they were talking shoulder to shoulder. “Your sister… she’s a very skilled blacksmith my King. She told me she will put her other projects on hold to work on my new armor and she will inform you when it’s finished.” Lucifer stopped and looked at Sam. He knew they were blocking the complete standing next to each other but Lucifer didn’t care. “Listen to me very closely now Sam. In public, when you are on duty as my guard, I will always be your king. When it’s just you and me and nobody else or someone from my family, who you will get to know eventually, it’s just Lucifer. Clear?”  
  
Sam cleaned closer until their snouts were almost touching and Lucifer could smell the fire in Sam’s breath. “Completely clear, Lucifer.” It sounded like Sam was testing Lucifer’s name and Lucifer smirked before he walked back into his throne room, Sam by his side like a looming shadow.  
  
….  
  
It took Anael almost one moon to finish Sam’s new armor but when he was finally wearing it, both Anael and Lucifer were rendered speechless. Sam was standing in the cave housing Anael’s blacksmith shop and he looked like a giant next to the small red colour dragoness. The new armor was polished until every highlight and detail could be seen even from a distance. Lucifer’s crest of a rising star covered in flames adorned the big chest plate together with Sam’s rank of a Dragon Knight and royal guard. The armor protected the soft underside of his belly alongside the vulnerable flanks and the joints where his wings grew out of his back and the armor even covered parts of his tail without cutting off the range or movements. Part of his neck was covered as well and Anael even went so far as crafting a helmet for Sam matching the rest of the armor which Sam was now wearing. Sam looked… Lucifer had no words for it. He could only stare at Sam and the way the polished steel let his slate coloured scales look even darker. The hilt of his broad sword rested in comfortable reach over his left shoulder and the shoulder piece was designed in a way that Sam was able to draw his sword without having his armor in the way.  
  
Lucifer looked at his sister who was now sitting next to him. “Anael, you have outdone yourself this time.” Anael looked at him with big eyes. “Get him out of here before I embarrass myself.” Like Lucifer was feeling any better… with Sam looking like this, Lucifer wanted nothing more than to turn around and let Sam fuck him until the next full moon.  
  
…  
  
Since Anael finished the damn armor Lucifer had even more trouble to not staring at the damn knight. Lucifer had long admitted to himself that he wanted Sam and not in a fuck and go way but in a fuck and keep way, and he tried to arouse Sam whenever they were alone, but not once did Sam react to his advances. Others would have thrown themselves at Lucifer’s claws at the first flirtation but not Sam the Merciless. He seemed either to ignore Lucifer's advances and Lucifer was making a fool of himself or Sam was oblivious to them which would make him an idiot and Lucifer didn’t believe one second that Sam was an idiot and so Sam had to be ignoring Lucifer, but why?  
  
But the reason why Sam was ignoring him was now very far from his mind as other things were running through Lucifer’s head and they were pissing him off.  
  


Roaring in anger and rage, Lucifer let his flames turn the marble of his private chambers black, but it didn’t make him feel any better. The dumb barbarians from the South were pissing him off and they were playing ignorant about some of their brethren raiding Lucifer’s kingdom. Sam had sent out his brother together with his garrison and they came back with prisoners and only the threat of losing their wings to Sam’s sword and being kicked off the mountain made them talk. This was all an attempt to make Lucifer lose his mind, so he would do something stupid and declare war on the South and that would be the moment the Ice Dragons from the North would attack. It had been Sam who had pulled Lucifer back from ripping the idiot apart scale by scale and dragged him back into his own private chambers. Sam was long accustomed by now to Lucifer’s raging behaviour and only stopped Lucifer went he was about to endanger himself or the kingdom which was the only reason Lucifer never snapped at Sam for stopped him for feasting on someone’s screams and pain.  
  
But today it was worse than usual for Lucifer. He was furious. He had a war at his claws against the North _and_ the South and splitting up his armies would weaken his troops and… snarling again, Lucifer wanted to smash his spiked tail against the marble of the wall, but his tail stopped suddenly moving without his doing. Whipping around, Lucifer stared at Sam would had wrapped his own tail around Lucifer and looked at Lucifer with nothing but calm in his eyes despite the furious fire in Lucifer’s eyes.  
  


“You should let go of me Sam,” Lucifer spoke slowly and tried to pull his tail free of Sam’s grip, but Sam only tightened his grip and even pulled Lucifer backwards and closer to Sam. “I don’t think so Lucifer,” Sam replied, and a shiver ran down Lucifer’s back. What was Sam doing? Sam pulled Lucifer closer until they were sitting side by side and Sam was looking at Lucifer with a heat in his usual calm eyes that hadn’t been there a moment ago.  
  


“You need to relax Lucifer. You can’t think and make a decision like this.” Growling at Sam, Lucifer raised his head in defiance. “And who are you to make this decision for me?” Lucifer was finally able to pull his tail free but a part of him had his suspicion that it was Sam’s decision to give him his tail back. “I’m your guard in all situations and right know, you need to be guarded from yourself Lucifer. As I said, you need to relax, and I happen to know just the right thing for that.” Sam hammered against a hidden fastener and shook himself. With loud clashing and rattling, Sam’s still impressive armor fell to the ground and now Sam stood in front of Lucifer as a slate coloured mountain of a dragon with his wings held up high until they were touching the ceiling of the cave. “As I said, I know the right thing to make you relax.”  
  
Lucifer stared… like he stared the day he had first seen Sam wear his damn impressive armor and so he didn’t react when Sam lunged for him. Together they rolled through the cave like a tangled mass of limbs, wings and tails and Lucifer was impressed to see and feel that Sam was indeed stronger that him. It was no surprise when Lucifer ended up on his back, wings spread out under him, his tail held in check by Sam’s own tail while Sam stood over him. “Do you really think I haven’t noticed your attempts at me, Lucifer? You flicking your long, pretty tail in my direction at every possibility? Or when you walk into my cave early to watch me put on my armor? Or they way you snaked your tail under my armor when nobody would be able to watch you?” Sam was almost snarling now while pressing Lucifer down into the furs covering the floor. Lucifer risked a glance between them where their bodies where pressed together.  
  
Normally every dragon would hide his cock in his body and behind the protective scales of his belly but right now Sam was pressing his hard cock against the white scales of Lucifer’s belly. Moaning, Lucifer threw his head back waited for Sam to take him, but Sam pulled back. “Not like this Lucifer… You want to throw a tantrum like a bitch? I’m going to take you like a bitch. Turn around.” Lucifer had dreamed too often about this to say anything against what Sam had just called him and so Lucifer pulled himself to his claws again only to find himself pressed down by Sam the moment Lucifer was up.  
  
Moaning, Lucifer enjoyed the feeling of Sam’s long tail wrapping around his own. The spikes of Sam’s tail scratched over Lucifer’s scales and he couldn’t remember the last time he had enjoyed such a feeling of intimacy. But Lucifer had no time to enjoy the simple feeling as Sam was pushing Lucifer’s tail aside and over his own hip. Panting, Lucifer lowered himself even more, closed his eyes and waited for the moment when Sam would take him but… nothing came. Looking up with a snarl on his tongue, Lucifer looked over his shoulder only to see Sam looking down at him with a smirk before the bastard snapped his hips forward and bury himself deep in Lucifer’s body.  
  
The snarl turned into a roar which could be heard through the whole court, Lucifer was sure, but didn’t care when Sam used his own wings to hold down Lucifer’s wings for more leverage. With every hard thrust of Sam, Lucifer roared and then Sam let go Lucifer’s tail to wrap his damn tail around Lucifer’s cock without hurting him with the sharp spikes.  
  
With every shove of Sam’s hips, Sam pushed Lucifer’s cock through the tight ring Sam formed with his tail and it only spoke of Lucifer’s desperation that he came first with another cave-shaking roar. Lucifer covered the furs under him as well as Sam’s tail in his release while Sam never stopped fucking him into the floor.  
  


It was when Lucifer whined and puffed out small clouds of smoke, that Sam pulled back with snarl only to shove Lucifer back onto his back. It was this moment that it dawned on Lucifer that while Sam had shoved Lucifer into his orgasm, he hadn’t allowed himself the own pleasure. Before Lucifer could say anything, Sam had climbed back on top of him and shoved his still hard cock back into Lucifer’s warm body.  
   
Their twin-roar could be heard as many things; as a sound of pleasure, of pain, of a claim, as a ‘hear this? I’m fucking the king’ sound and Lucifer didn’t give a fuck as Sam kept going.  
  
It was when Sam spread his wings and burned the ceiling of the cave with his flame that Sam finally allowed himself find his release and slump down on Lucifer like all of his power at left him. Still connected, Lucifer felt like a mountain had crashed down on him but he wasn’t complaining, he finally got what he wanted and Lucifer was sure the whole court hat heard them but that was completely okay in his mind. Sam was still like a mountain like blanket on top of him who started to growl when Lucifer shifted around to be more comfortable. “Lay still or I go back to fucking you the moment I can feel my dick again,” Sam growled with his snout pressed against Lucifer’s neck.  
  


Not seeing any threat in Sam’s words, Lucifer thought about them for a moment before he wiggled around under Sam and even managed to throw the larger dragon off only to find himself pressed down again right before Sam mounted him again with a snarl sounding through the cave. “Keep still bitch so I can breed you like you deserve for your tantrum earlier.”  
  
Lucifer planned to have many tantrums in the future.  

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr as well!
> 
> Just search for @silvaxus


End file.
